Gargoyles 3024: A New Age
by RavenMechanical
Summary: 3024: The Xanatos Corporation leaves research facilities scattered across the Earth without explaining why to the public. A meteor impacts Earth near California. Mass Hysteria. The Dust from the Meteor gives humans abilities thought impossible. A new clan of Gargoyles arises. And with help from the humans contaminated by the Meteor's dust, they will save the world...
1. 1: Reawakening

Clayton Overstreet's Disclaimer:I don't own these characters or profit from them. I also don't intend to continue this story so if you think it should go on, please feel free to use it to write your own fic. I on the other hand am still writing books, many of which are currently available on Amazon.

My Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles or any of it's characters. No money was made from this. Clayton Overstreet began this, and didn't finish it. I've decided to take up that role.

Chapter 1: Reawakening

 _Xanatos Corp. Dome 13_

It was dark as the incubation tubes opened spilling their content out onto the floor of the lab. The lights had all broken down centuries ago, one of the few flaws in the system. In the dark strange shapes lay breathing heavily on the ground until one by one they began to rise, their eyes glowing red and white. They flexed arms, tails, and wings roaring and yawning at the same time.

Up above a voice came over a PA system and flashing arrows began pointing away along the wall. "Please follow the arrows."

"What for?" One of the figures asked. Several others with no wings let out roaring dog-like barks. But the message just repeated itself. Finally they all just started moving. As they did they asked one another questions.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know…"

"What are we?"

"Gargoyles," the reply came firmly. It was all they could remember about themselves. But they remembered it very firmly.

Finally they came to a big room, about the size of a football field. Some of them were just wondering why they knew what a football field was when a huge screen came on, showing the face of an old man in a business suit. His hair was gray and he sat in a chair, wrinkled hands clutching the head of a cane.

"Good evening my friends. I am, or rather I was, David Xanatos. One thousand years ago it was an age of technology, or power and money and all the things that go with it. It was the age of humans. I was a wealthy businessman working on both sides of the law. One of the richest men in the world.

"Then one day I heard a story, about living gargoyles trapped in stone by a magic spell. Very few people believed in magic at the time, but in my life I had already experienced magic. My manservant Owen was in actuality Puck, one of Oberon's children and a being of great power. So, just because I wanted to I decided to break the spell. I thought… I thought it would be nice to have my own gargoyles. And like most humans I considered anything but my own kind to be inferior. In fact I generally considered everyone to be inferior. And that attitude cost me dearly." He sighed.

"The gargoyles and I clashed time and again. And I was hardly their only enemy. "But as time went on the enemies of the gargoyles fell one by one, myself included. And eventually I realized that I was wrong to treat the gargoyles as I had. We became friends… family… clan. I have chronicled those days in the computer files and several books preserved here in this facility. In the end the gargoyles were known and at least partially accepted by some people but others never came around.

"Which brings us to you."The gargoyles were looking at one another in the glow of the video screen. They came in a variety of shapes, colors, and sizes. None seemed to know exactly what they were doing. But the man on the screen continued.

"I personally have a less then charitable idea of the nature of mankind and its ability to accept things that are different and more powerful than they are. So I set up this facility, one of many all over the world. I have taken DNA from gargoyles from every corner of the globe, both living and those dead that I was able to locate. Originals and even the clones from the Labyrinth. And using that DNA I set up this facility so that in a thousand years it could create you. Some of you are direct clones and others are mixes of the various DNA creating new people.

"I could have shaped your minds, given you personalities and names and everything else. But that approach had failed me in the past and created true monsters. So instead you were allowed to mature independently and were only given basic information on language, math, technology, and other things. Anything else you need to learn is available in the Computer files and books. And as I said this is just one facility. About half of them are activating now. Around the world more gargoyles are going through the same thing you are. The rest will activate in another thousand years. Each will create fifteen hundred gargoyles.

"I wish I could tell you where these other gargoyles are. But the facilities must remain separate from one another. Unconnected until you are born. Many of our enemies will still be alive in your time, as I hope will be some of our allies. My son for example, should be somewhere, though your chances of finding him or any of the other descendants of Oberon if they do not want you to is slim." He sat back in the chair.

"For all I know the world thrives. Gargoyles and humans living together in peace with the other races of Earth and maybe aliens. Or perhaps we dropped the nukes and wiped out everything. I do not know. "All I know is that the gargoyles mean much to me and my family. The ones I knew were noble creatures who had one defining belief. That it was their job to protect. Oh sure like all people there were those who felt instead that they should make money or rule the world or some rubbish like that. And if that is the path you choose then so be it. I won't make your decisions for you. I'll have been dead centuries before you are born. It may be that these facilities will be destroyed or corrupted by our enemies. You, if you are seeing this may be the only gargoyles I managed to make or perhaps nobody will ever see this." He looked out at them, his eyes firm and intense. "I brought you into this world. Now it is your job to find a place in it."

With that the computer shut off. The gargoyles stood, gathered in the dark and looking at one another. When it was clear there was going to be no more answers from the computer someone asked, "What now?"

 _Meanwhile, outside Dome 13_

 _Outskirts of the Ruins of Manhattan_

 _08:00 Local time_

Mike Wallace walked down the ancient sidewalk on his way from the trading outpost in the center of old Manhattan back to New Jersey, passing by the mysterious sealed dome building known as Dome 13. His day so far, had been rough. It was always the same thing after the meetings with Nicolas Xanatos, who was the community leader after the Abrax incident, when that meteor fell out of the sky from space and into the pacific ocean. The meteor's impact was far from Manhattan, but it's effects were felt everywhere. There was a great tsunami that wiped out most of California, along with earthquakes, and other chaos be it naturally caused or man-made.

The Meteor's crash was just the start of the chaos. Years later, people started to develop special powers and abilities from it. According to scientists from the remnants of the United States Government, it was due to a strange energetic dust from the meteor itself. The parts of the meteor that had disintegrated in the atmosphere spread that dust across the entire planet. The scientists called it MDC: Meteor Dust Contamination.

Mike was one of the contaminated. One of the reasons he was in the New York Area. The Meteor's dust had given him regenerative powers, meaning he could heal much quicker and recover lost fatigue at much more rapid rates than the average human. Wolverine mutant-rate healing and fatigue regeneration. Though Mike lacked the Comic Book Character's physique, sadly. He was a more thin, athletic build. Seeing as he wasn't sure the MDC would get any worse, he didn't want to put his family in danger back in Washington. So he ran to Manhanttan, with so many others.

Mike stopped for a moment and gazed at Dome 13. Whatever was going on in there was unknown to the public. And after the Abrax incident, the information had been lost to time.

It was dark already. The sun went down a few minutes ago. Mike was going to continue walking along without though.

Then he heard the roars from the dome. Animal-like roars.

Being a curious man, Mike could not help but want to investigate. So he jumped the fence around the facility, and sneaked in through an air vent.


	2. 2: Identities and Intruders

_Dome 13 - Library_

 _Several Hours Later.._

As the Gargoyles in the Dome tried to figure out what to do next, they started to read through the provided computer files and books in the facility's library. The first six gargoyles had already looked up and given themselves names.

The one that had given the other six the idea to start studying the materials in the books and computers called himself Joseph. From all the information he had been able to find on the computers, he was the descendant of the Manhattan-clan gargoyle Goliath. Joseph was a near-spitting image of Goliath in his prime, apart from his hair being rosewood red, and being slightly less bulky than his ancestor.

Right now, Joseph was looking through records that Goliath had kept long ago in an old book. He was saddened by the Manhattan Clan's history, all the way up to the Hunter's Moon.

He turned the page, to find it blank! Much to his surprise, it was blank! He then turned back to the last page to see what the last page said. He then noticed a sentence he had easily overlooked as he was reading.

 _...This is where I end the chronicle of the Manhattan Clan. I leave the rest of this book blank for future generations to chronicle their history…_

 _May their chronicles lead them to honor and glory._

 _-Goliath, May 16_ _th_ _, 2000_

"That looks interesting..." A thin, red gargoyle glided down from the rafters, and walked up to Joseph. It was the descendant of Brooklyn, who had taken the name Sanguine.

"That it is, Sanguine." Joseph answered. "It holds a great deal of history."

"What is it?" Sangine asked.

"It is the chronicle of the Manhattan Clan." Joseph explained. "As told by Goliath himself."

"Cool." Sangine said. "Sounds like a keeper. Mind if I read through it?"

Joseph handed Sanguine the book. "Go for it."

"So, what are you two up to up here?" Another voice said from the shadow of a nearby staircase. Emerging from the darkness was Indigo, a female gargoyle descended from Demona. She chose the name because unlike Demona, her skin was colored a dark blue. She was carrying a book of her own, on the history of the Labyrinth Gargoyles.

"Indigo!" Joseph greeted her. "Greetings. We were just looking over the history of the local clan."

"Interesting." Indigo grinned. "I've been studying on the clones from the Labyrinth..."

They were interrupted by a clang from one of the vents.

"What was that?" Sangine, Joseph, and Indigo turned towards the vent where the sound came from. They saw the vent shaking slightly, as something was moving through it!

"It appears we are not alone..." Indigo said.

Suddenly, the vent gave way, and tumbling out was a human! He was dressed in jeans, torn at the knees, wearing a ragged t-shirt underneath a leather jacket. He had long, jet-black hair in a messy, worn in a messy fashion.

"OW!" The human exclaimed as he hit the floor. Joseph, Sangine, and Indigo immediately surrounded the human.

"Who are you?!" Sangine demanded, grabbing the human by the collar of his shirt. "How did you get in here?!"

The human looked into Sangine's eyes, frozen in terror. "I… I just found a vent on the side of the building! I heard something from inside here, and just wanted to see what it was! I'm sorry!"

"Put him down, Sanguine." Joesph said. "If he's from the outside, he could help us. He may know current events that we are not aware of."

"That is a good point." Indigo agreed.

Sanguine reluctantly let go of the human's shirt.

"Now, who are you?" Joseph asked. "What is your name?"

"It's… It's Mike. Mike Wallace." Mike stammered out. "And who… what are you?"


	3. 3: Outside

Chapter 3

Outside

After Mike had explained everything to Joseph, Sanguine, and Indigo and the rest of the first six Gargoyles about hearing their awakening roars, he was brought up to speed on what they were going through.

"So, David Xanatos built this building one-thousand years ago, all to create you guys?" Mike gazed around at all the old computers and books. "I can see why he would go to all this trouble if the Gargoyles meant as much as he said..."

"Do you know about David Xanatos?" Joseph asked.

"Not really, since he was around one-thousand years before I was born." Mike answered. "I know he was the founder and executive of his company, Xanatos Incorporated. He was a very wealthy man in his time, and has left a long lineage in his family since then. The latest Xanatos in the bloodline is Nicolas Xanatos. That's about all I know. I could take you to meet him, but you would have to be disguised at first. I'm not sure how the public would react to seeing Gargoyles in the street. Nobody's seen any since David set up the Domes."

"That won't be a problem." A short gargoyle named Kai said. He was the spitting image of Lexington back in his day, aside from having short locks of black hair on his head. "There's a bunch of sealed cloth in the other room. We could make some clothes and cloaks for ourselves with it."

"Very well." Joseph said.

"Alright. I'll meet you outside the dome tomorrow at nine o'clock. That's an… Hour after nightfall." Mike said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. You have my word."

 _Outside Dome 13_

 _10:00 PM Local Time_

As Micheal came back to Dome 13, he saw five of the Gargoyles waiting just inside the front entrance to the building. They had long cloaks on, and were well covered. It was Joseph, Sangine, Indigo, Kai, and Crosas. Crosas could be considered the eldest of the six gargoyles that were there, though he wasn't elderly. He resembled a younger version of Hudson from the Manhattan Clan.

"Good." Mike said. "That way, no one will know who, or what you are. We have a small hike ahead of us… about 8 miles. Then we can meet up with Nick Xanatos at the Wyvern Building in downtown Manhattan. You can see it from here. The tallest building on the horizon, hovering in and above the clouds with the castle on top."

"Sounds lovely." Crosas said. "Shall we be off?"

With that, they started their walk towards downtown Manhattan.

As they walked, Joseph couldn't help but be intrigued as he looked at their destination. A skyscraper with a castle at the top… How curious.

"How did the castle get on top of the building?" Joseph answered. "Was it always there?"

"Nah. David Xanatos moved the castle to the building from Scotland when the skyscraper was being constructed. It was quite a feat, moving it brick by brick. No one really knows why he did it, some just say he was looking for something to spend all his billions of dollars of money on… Others say that's what brought the Gargoyles here long ago. Who knows? That secret is long dead with David Xanatos."

The continued to walk into downtown Manhattan, going past the taller buildings. They started to come across other humans, who looked to the cloaked, shrouded Gargoyles with curious, and sometimes suspicious faces. Luckily, no one approached them due to the taller Gargoyles' height. Mike was thankful for that. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to get mugged or something by a bandit.

At last, they approached the Wyvern Building. There were guard outside the front, no doubt loyal to Nicolas Xanatos and his family. Mike walked up, and introduced himself.

"I am Mike Wallace, and I'm here with some people who need to see Mr. Xanatos. It's urgent."

"Mr. Xanatos is a very busy man, Mike. You know that. You can't just bring anyone to see him."

"This isn't just anyone." Mike said, slipping the guard a note. "This will explain. Just don't make a scene, please."

The guard read the note, then turned pale. "Inside! All of you! He barked to Micheal and company. The Gargoyles were quickly ushered into the building. The lobby was decorated with brass and silver plating, it's once proud finish tarnished with age and dust. They were quickly led to one of the elevators, and were whisked away to the top of the tower.

"Where are we going?" Kai whispered to Micheal.

"To the top." Mike answered. "Castle Wyvern."


	4. 4: Nicholas

Chapter 4

Nicolas

Nicolas Xanatos stood at the windows of one of the towers of the castle, his long, dark-blonde hair held back behind his head in a braid. It was difficult enough to come across a decent barber anymore, so he just let his hair grow out a little past shoulder length these days, and kept it there. Nicolas saw and felt his hazel-colored eyes burn back at him in the reflection of the window. He was saddened by what the world had become. All due to a giant rock falling out of the sky… It was ironic, and sickening to think about how much damage the meteorite had caused.

"Honey?" His wife, Karlita asked him as she walked into the room. "...You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

"Yes, dear." Nicolas said. "I just wish we could have done more… We weren't as prepared as we could have been."

"Nicolas, don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. Nobody could have predicted this." Karlita said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you are doing your best, just like everyone else is doing their best. Don't be so hard on yourself."

There was a loud knock at the door a few moments later. "Mr. Xanatos! Someone is here to see you! It's urgent! It's about one of the domes!"

Nicolas and Karlita turned to the door. The both went over and opened the door to see the guard.

"What is this about the domes?" Nicolas asked.

"We have visitors from one of them." The guard reported. "They have started to activate. Mike Wallace has guided some of the occupants of the dome here!"

Nicolas and Karlita knew what this meant. For they were one of the few who had info on what the domes were really for! Passed down from David Xanatos himself!

"Bring them to the Castle's main hall." Nicolas said. "I don't want any interruptions."


	5. 5: Introductions

Chapter 5

Introductions

As Mike and the Gargoyles were brought into the main hall of the castle, they observed their path carefully in case they needed to make a hasty exit. Joseph memorized every detail of their path in. He wasn't sure if they were being led into a trap, but after studying the chronicles of the Manhattan clan, he wasn't taking any chances.

They were led into a large room. It was the main hall of the castle. There was a large table in the center, with chairs all around it. Along the walls were couches, and more comfortable chairs. At the head of the room, there were two thrones. No doubt for the heads of the Xanatos family.

"Please wait here. Nicolas Xanatos will be here shortly to meet with you. Make yourselves comfortable." The guard said, then walked off before anything else could be said.

"Well, now we wait..." Micheal said, sitting on one of the couches. The Gargoyles took a seat on the other couches and chairs, waiting for Mr. Xanatos to arrive.

A few moments later, they heard a door left of the throne open. There, walking through the door, was Nicolas Xanatos with his wife and daughter. The daughter hid behind her mother, obviously frightened of the Gargoyles.

Joseph rose up and walked to meet with Xanatos at the head of the table.

"It's okay, Tracy. Don't be afraid." Nicolas spoke, noting his daughter's fear. He then turned his attention to the disguised Gargoyle in front of him. "Greetings, Gargoyles from Dome 13. I am Nicolas Xanatos. You may remove your hoods and cloaks here. There is no need for disguises, I won't judge you because you are different."

Joseph recoiled slightly, but recovered quickly. He was the first to take off the hood of his cloak.

"How did you know?!" Mike exclaimed. "I didn't leave any obvious details in my note..."

"...Aside from telling me the visitors were from Dome 13." Nicolas corrected. "I know of the Gargoyles. I am the latest in the Xanatos line, Micheal! You didn't think my ancestral great-great-grandfather David wouldn't have left some sort of clue as to what was in the domes? This is actually perfect timing, as I need the help of these new Gargoyles to help an old family friend."

"An old family friend?" Joseph questioned.

"You could call him your grandfather." Nicolas said. "Your predecessor, Goliath needs your help Joseph, and I fear you and the new Gargoyles are the only ones who can help him."


	6. 6: Goliath

"Goliath? He is alive?" Joseph questioned.

"You would be surprised how long Gargoyles can live." Nicolas said. "According to all the info David had on them, they can live for about three millenniums just on their own."

"Woah! That's crazy!" Micheal exclaimed. "...Three millenniums? Amazing!"

"So why exactly does Goliath need our help?" Indigo asked.

"That, my dear is a long story filled with tragedy. Not for the faint of heart." Nicolas said.

"We have time." Joseph said. "If you want us to help, you will need to tell us."

"Very well." Nicolas sat down at the head of the table, motioning for the other Gargoyles to do the same. "Back in the old days, the last millennium, Goliath was the head of the Gargoyle clan here in Manhattan. He was also in love with a human woman. A police detective named Elisa Maza."

"Interesting." Indigo said, intrigued. "Go on."

"They were very close, Goliath and Elisa." Nicolas continued. "She helped the clan survive when they thought they were the last of their kind. In many ways she helped them, even after they left this castle for a time which was the only home they had known. But one night, in the year 2015, everything Goliath knew was shattered. Shortly after the domes were constructed as a matter of fact. Elisa vanished."

Kai recoiled slightly in horror. "...How? What happened to her?" He asked.

Nicolas sighed. "She went missing one day. Vanished without a trace. Not even her own people could find her. After that, the clan split up and Goliath slowly went mad as he became a reclusive and psychotic vigilante. He would show no mercy to even some of the more petty criminals of that day."

"How did you find him?" Crosas asked.

Nicolas looked down at the table. "He saved my life on many occasions. But after a while, I could not just stand idly by while he went into deeper madness. It was too much for me, so I had to capture him six weeks ago. He's been in the dungeon of this castle ever since... You have to understand, he was getting reckless. Eventually he would cross the line, and I did not want that to happen after everything he's done to keep people like me and the common man safe. He deserves better."

Joseph looked at Nicolas. "As strange as your story sound, I do believe you. But how can we help? What can we do for Goliath that you can't?"

Nicolas then got out a jeweled pendant from his pocket. "This is how. This pendant is known as the pendulum of memories. I got it during one of my visits to Avalon. The sorcerer I acquired it from says you can use it to peer into one's mind, into their memories. It works both ways, so you have to be careful and have a strong mind. I can already tell you have that kind of mindset, Joseph. You are obviously descended from his blood, too. You are the spitting image of Goliath. Please… I beg of you to help him. Only you can."

Joseph looked at Nicolas. "Take me to him."


	7. 7: Curing Madness

Nicolas led Joseph down through the dungeon, passing empty cell after cell, until they came across one housing a hulking figure in chains. Goliath!

Joseph tried to peer into the cell to get a better look at the figure inside. It was dark, even for the eyes of a gargoyle. The cell was pitch black, but Joseph could just make out the lines of a Gargoyle, sitting on the stone slab cot in the cell.

As soon as Goliath heard the sounds of footsteps outside his cell, he lunged for the bars, only the chains stopping him from ripping the bars apart, growling loudly at first! Then, he stopped pulling against the chains when he saw Nicolas.

"Hello, traitor." He said with contempt. "Come to check on your prisoner…?" He stopped and looked over to Joseph. "Who are you? Another captive for Xanatos?"

"No." Joseph said, realizing he sounded just like his predecessor. "...My name is Joseph. I am here to help you..."

Goliath growled, his eyes white. "If you are here to help, then get me out of this cell!"

"I will. I just need to speak to you for a few moments..." Joseph said. "Check to make sure you are… unharmed."

Nicolas opened the cell, and let Joseph in leaving the door open, hoping to calm Goliath's rage. Joseph stepped into the cell, the Pendulum of Memories around his neck ready for use. Joseph mustered his courage, for even though Goliath was basically his double, Goliath still towered over him with his muscle mass and height. That, and his skills were likely much more honed than Joseph's own. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw Goliath's face. It was much like his own, though a bit older, with a scar across his eye that went down his face to his chin. Most likely from a vigilante encounter.

"What happened to you?" Joseph asked.

Goliath sat down on the stone cot. "Well… David Xanatos of course, betrayed me." Goliath pointed to Nicolas. "Locked me down here after I stopped some thugs from trying to murder a poor old woman for the coins in her pocket. Ironic, considering all the times I stuck out my neck for him and other humans…"

"Explain." Joseph pressed.

Goliath looked up at Joseph, a smirk on his face. "Oh, gladly. I was swooping down on the thugs after I saved old grandma. I pinned one of them to the ground, could see and smell the fear radiating off him like the stench of the damned. I was getting ready to deal the final blow, my talons shining in the moonlight… Then, David's men struck. I was hit by multiple darts in my body, then they ensnared me in a net. I called out to Brooklyn to help me, but he was nowhere in sight, even though I could have sworn he was right behind me. They must have gotten him, too. Shortly after that, I lost consciousness and found myself here."

Joseph could tell Goliath was off the deep end. If Brooklyn was here, he would have seen him in one of the cells. But all of them were empty except Goliath's.

"Has… David hurt you in any way while you've been here?" Joseph asked, waiting to make his move with the pendant while trying to gain Goliath's trust.

"...No, not as of yet. He has even kept me fed with meals, which is even more odd..." Goliath mused.

Joseph muttered the incantation under his breath to activate the pendant as Goliath continued. "It is indeed a strange situation. Usually David would try some sort of underhanded trick to get information out of me, or try to take samples of my DNA for some sort of experiment. It would seem he wants me alive for something, though I don't know wha… Wait a minute, what are you doing?!"

Before Goliath could react, Joseph finished the incantation and put a hand on Goliath's forehead, completing the link with the pendant! There was a blinding light emitted from the pendant, driving back the darkness!

Goliath then grabbed Joseph by the neck, slamming him against the wall as the pendant started to take effect on them. "What are you trying to do?! You are in league with David after all! Damn you! I shall rip your beating heart out of you for this deception!"

Goliath took one clawed hand and dug into Joseph's chest, trying to dig through the flesh and bone! Jospeh did his best to keep his focus, using the magic of the pendant to get through Goliath's resistance.

Joseph saw all of Goliath's memories flooding his mind, flying through Goliath's past up until Elisa disappeared. He saw every battle, every moment of triumph, every moment of pain… "Goliath, please…!" Joseph choked out from his throat from Goliath's tight grip. "Let me help you…! Xanatos isn't the enemy!"

"No!" Goliath roared. "He has imprisoned me here for trying to aid the helpless people of this city! There is no other reason!"

"Goliath, listen to him!" Xanatos snapped. "You are not yourself! You have to face the fear that is driving you mad! You have to face reality!"

Goliath then turned to Xanatos as the pendant started to take more of an effect.

Xanatos then continued."If you kill him, you will be no better than David was! You have to face it! You have to let go!"

The pendant then flared with even brighter light, as Goliath released his grip on Joseph. "How…?" He asked. "I can't just let her die..."

"Goliath, you have to understand. Elisa may be gone, but she will always be with you. In your heart. If you kill Joseph, you will be dishonoring her memory..." Xanatos said.

Goliath dropped Joseph at that point. He looked at his hands for a moment, looking at the fresh blood on his Talons. He closed his eyes, scowling. "...Very well. I will go along with this. For now..."

Joseph looked up from the floor after Goliath dropped him, breathing heavily as he tried to recover. Goliath then did the unexpected. He held out his hand, helping Joseph up.

Xanatos, seeing that Goliath had mostly recovered, then went in and unlocked the chains. Goliath was free! Now the new Gargoyles, with help from their ancestor, could find their way!


	8. 8: Ill Intentions

_Mount Craig – Black Mountains_

 _Fortress_

Thailog crooned in his throne as he saw how his influential cult was growing according to the reports he was receiving. The cult, named the _Blackwing movement_ had already gained 3,000 members, and even more followers since the MDC incidient. So many lost souls, so easy to mold…

He turned to one of his Archangels. "Tell me, Burbank. How is Brentwood's mission in New York doing? What was his last report?"

"He's successfully inducted 30 new members recently in that area." Burbank answered pridefully. "Their influence is spreading faster than we anticipated."

"What about the latest Xanatos progeny?" Thailog questioned.

"He is still oblivious of the real cause of the MDC incident." Burbank answered.

"Good..." Thailog purred. "Have Brentwood come back home. It's time to set our plan into motion."

 _New York_

 _Wyvern Tower_

Goliath, now back to sanity, took a seat as he was told of all the events that were going on.

"What about David and Elisa? Knowing your ancestor's thinking, he would have a backup plan involved..." Goliath prodded.

"Does it even _slightly_ surprise you that the Domes are starting to go active?" Mike interjected. "Or more importantly, how the public is going to react?!"

"I'm afraid we've got other issues as well." Nicolas said. "I've been hearing some disturbing reports from my sources saying there's this new cult that's recently went active in recruiting in the city: The _Blackwing movement,_ and they are seeking out people like you, Micheal."

"People like you…?" Indigo was confused. "What does he mean?"

Mike sighed. "First of all, don't try to freak out too much..." He got out a knife, and clasped his hand around the blade in a tight fist! Blood ran from the bottom of the blade!

"Mike! What the hell are you doing?!" Joseph exclaimed! Mike then pulled the blade out of his fist, gritting his teeth in pain as he pulled, the blade running with blood! Then, Mike set the blade down on the table, and slowly opened his fist! There was no marks on his palm from the blade! No scars, no slash marks, no cuts!

"Well, on the bright side you didn't get blood on the carpet…" Nick muttered.

"...How is that possible?!" Golaith exclaimed. "You should still be bleeding out from something like that! What sorcery is this?!"

"You know how that meteorite crashed in the Pacific a few years ago that Nicolas mentioned?" Mike said. "Apparently, when it was burning up in the atmosphere, it released some sort of… dust that was scattered through the planet's wind currents. It gave people exposed to it certain… abilities. As you can see, my ability is accelerated healing, vitality and stamia. I know some others who have similar abilities. For example, one of my friends can control electric currents."

"Meteorite Dust Contamination." Nick explained. "It has different effects for each person exposed to it. Now, can we get back on what's important?"

"Indeed." Golaith said. "We still need to figure out if David had a Plan: B."

Nick thought for a moment. "Perhaps he may have. I have co-ordinates for a shelter in Mount LeConte. It was only to be opened by my family in the event of an emergency..."

"I think this will count." Goliath said.

"Agreed." Jospeh nodded. "We need to get there as soon as possible. Do you have any vehicles?"

Nick looked through a computer he had open. "I should still have some leer jet planes locked up at La Guardia airport. Either that, or we could drive in one of the buses we have on site there."

"Driving might be safer than flying, considering how we have to sleep." Sanguine said.

"Alright, it's a plan then. We get one of those buses, and we go to that base." Nick said, turning to Mike. "I'll meet you and the Gargoyles at the airport." He then turned to Goliath. "If you can get some of the old Manhattan Clan together for this, It'll be all the easier."

"I'll see what I can do." Goliath said. "Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway still live in the city from what I can remember."

"Also, Don't worry. I'll help him find 'em in case they changed residence." Mike added.

"That won't be necessary." Nick said. "I've kept tabs on them over the years. You will just need to go to them and convince them to join our cause. It might be a bit hard, considering they believe Goliath has died since I had to lock him up..."

"Then I shall have to go with Mike so they see otherwise." Goliath said. "It may be the only way."

"So, where's the others?" Mike asked. "The sooner we can get to them, the better."  
Nick powered up an old holo-display on the table. It brought up a projection of New York City. "From what I've been able to keep on Brooklyn, he's now a cage fighter in an underground area that recruits

MDC contaminants. He's been the 'King of the Cage' since Goliath's disappearance. Broadway has posted himself as a guardian of a local orphanage, protecting the kids there. As for Lexington, last time I had any intel on him was at a local mechanic's shop."

"What about Angela and Demona?" Joesph asked.

"We lost touch with them a long time ago..." Nick said. "If you're looking for them, you're on your own..."

# # # # #

 _Sanctuary of the Damned Fighting Circle_

 _Cage Fighting Arena_

 _Midnight_

Michael walked with Goliath and Joseph to the entry area for new fighters in the Circle. After a long debate, it was decided that Micheal would be the one to enter and challenge Brooklyn, considering his regeneration abilities.

Micheal walked up to the sign-up desk alone, Goliath and Joseph waiting in the stands. "I want to challenge the King of the Cage!" Micheal demanded in a loud tone, slamming down a fifty dollar bill with his sign-up papers.

The manager looked at Michael and started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke? My grandma could whoop yo' ass and she's dead..."

Micheal gave the man a glare. "Did you hear me stutter?"

The man then knew how serious Micheal was. "Wait… You're serious? Dammit, man! Why do you young people always have to throw away yo' futures, and possibly yo' lives in my cage? More than half the time, all you guys end up doing is walking away with broken bones, and yo' blood ends up smeared around my red room!"

"Look, with all due respect I don't have time for your bullcrap, sir!" Michael snapped. "Start the betting pot, with these fifty dollars, and I'll give you a show you will never forget!"

The manager sneered with a glare. "Usually, I'd tell most people that they're nobody when they first come here, and they have to work their way up, but in this case, I can see you need yo' ego taken down a few pegs. Fine, I'll arrange a match between you and the king of the cage." The manager took the sign-up papers and Michael's fifty. "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	9. 9: Brooklyn

Brooklyn, now known as the "Crimson King" waited in the locker room for his next challenger. He had received word from the arena manager that he had another match lined up for him. From what the manager described it was some "cocky skater punk." Brooklyn, however was airing more on the side of caution. After his last few opponents had shown some more extreme MDC abilities, he wasn't taking any chances.

After facing a few opponents that could do stuff like throw fire and ice from their hands, control explosive energies and who knows what else, he figured anyone else would do the same.

Walking into the locker room was his opponent of the night. A teenager with ripped jeans, a red hooded jacket with a t-shirt underneath… Brooklyn could see where the manager had gotten his stereotype of the guy as he watched him wrap his wrists and hands in some athletic tape the arena had provided. The guy was an athletic build, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. Some of the opponents he had faced before were much scrawnier than this guy, and they were able to keep Brooklyn on his toes.

The teenager looked over and noticed Brooklyn. "You look like someone who has been through a lot."

"More than you would ever know." Brooklyn said grimly. "Why does it matter to you?"

The teen scoffed. "Damn, aren't you a ray of sunshine? Lighten up, red. It's not all gloom and doom."

Brooklyn shot the teen a glare, his eyes glowing white. "I'll remember that when you're begging for mercy in the ring, human."

The teen looked Brooklyn back in the eyes with a challenging glint in his eye. "Do you even know why I'm here?"

Brooklyn scoffed. "Let me ask _you_ a question, human: Do you even know who _I_ am?"

"Actually, I do. Brooklyn of the Manhattan Clan." The teen smirked. "By the way, name's Michael. Nice to meet you, by the way."

Brooklyn recoiled temporarily. "How the hell do you know that?!" He exclaimed.

Michael thought carefully about his next move. He knew Brooklyn wouldn't believe outright that Goliath was alive. "Nicholas Xanatos sent me to find you." He replied after a pause.

Brooklyn laughed. "The Xanatos heir? What honor have I earned to grace his attention?" He asked heavy with sarcasm.

"Simple. We need your help. The domes have started to activate, and there are new gargoyles about thanks to their activation." Michael answered.

"Really?" Brooklyn sneered. "Well, it's not my problem. Ever since I left the Manhattan Clan behind, I made myself a promise to never have anything to do with the Xanatos line or any other gargoyles again. Goliath's death has only solidified that oath, if you even know who I am talking about."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a bet: If you win, I'll leave you alone and not bother you again. If I win, you have to come with me to meet the other gargoyles and help us."

"Ha! You? Beat me?" Brooklyn laughed. "Is this a joke? I haven't lost a match in nine years!"

"There's always a first time." Michael's eyes gleamed with challenge. "Do we have a deal?"

Brooklyn thought it over for a moment, then smiled a devious smile. He held out his hand. "Deal."


End file.
